Checkmate
by Poet317
Summary: Master Windu has violently overthrown the Jedi Council and has seize control of the Order. Now it's up to Anakin Skywalker to regain control of the Order but somebody is not playing by the rules and is threating the existence of the Jedi Order.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with an improved sequel. The last one, Edging the Balance. the begining fell apart and I pulled it off.. So I rewrote and I'm much happier now .

A few things to remember!

This the sequel to Edge of Blackness. My first wild and crazy fanfiction. Hey it was only 44 chapters long . This one won't be as long.

Palpatine is alive and well. He is now Anakin's father now. ( I thought Ian McDiarmid look too sweet to played a villian."

I love to misbehave in the Star Wars universe. So few hardcore rules and fact were wonderfully toss into a blackhole where they belong! I just love being bad.

Speaking of bad

I do have a learning disabilty and I do make grammer mistakes So don't point them out in the reviews. But I enjoy writing and I'm not going let that stop me. Lucky for this story. Aankin's Girl 4va is betaing this. **Thank You**

**If you are looking for the chapter where Mace takes over the Order. that's chapter 5. You can skip the first 4 chapter if you want too. 1-4 chapter are about Anakin meeting his real father finally.  
**

**Enjoy!****  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"You understand your instructions. ?"

"Yes I do"

"Good carry them out."

* * *

Yoda sat in his room, now and then, sighing. Every time he reached into the Force, it was the same thing. 

Chaos

* * *

In a room in the back of JuJu's Droid Services and Repair shop,a lively game of Kopre was being played out. 

"Anakin stop using the Force would you."JuJu accused him.

"I'm only using the Force to move the chips."Anakin counted back. "Ok here's five for the pile and I raise the pot by 10 credits."

"Thanks for the five Anakin." Zeno said, taking it and then threw in another 10 credits for the pot.

Anakin looked at his cards and threw another 10 credits and then drew another card."Oh yes!"

JuJu scowled at his hand and decided to chance it. "I'll throw 30 in the pot and I have a posi." as he laid down his hand.

Both Anakin and Zeno let a groan.

"You know, he claims that I use the Force. I ought to use it one these days. "Anakin said as he threw down his cards. " I had a great hand too."

Zeno laughed. "Oh well. We'll get him next time."

JuJu just smiled while counting his money. "250 credits. Yes! Another game?"

"No, I have to get back to the Temple. Artoo must be going crazy. I locked him in the apartment. "Anakin answered, getting up and putting on his cloak.

"What are your plans for tomorrow? "Zeno asked.

"I don't know yet. It depends on the Council's meeting. We're still, trying to settle some issue."

"Why don't you just leave? That Order is never going to change Anakin." JuJu suggested.

"Love to but I won't. Beside I think I have enough votes for the marriage proposal."Anakin said breaking into a huge grin. "Then the rest of the stuff should go through. Besides, it's fun making Master Windu grumpier than he is already is."

Zeno watched as Anakin left, then turn to JuJu. "You know he'll never leave the Order.

"Yes I know but I'm still praying for a "Yes" answer."

* * *

"Zhara, don't you even think about it."Obi-Wan said to his six-month-old daughter. Who was sitting on his lap while he was doing some computer research. After a couple weeks at the Temple, the Kenobi's were back home on Naboo. 

Zharania Lexa Kenobi just giggled some more. Then took both of her hands and whacked the computer's console, causing a certain Daddy to lose his work.

"Zharania Kenobi, you are being very bad today. "Obi-Wan scolded as he put on the floor. " Go play please. Your badness must be coming from your Mother's genes today."

"I heard that Obi-Wan Kenobi. Zhara, Daddy must want to sleep in his office tonight."Karis said, while playfully smacking his head.

Obi-Wan pulled her down into his lap.

"Really, How about you sleep on the couch. ?"

"Only if you join me."

Zhara let another giggle as she watched her parents kiss.

* * *

"Master Jinn." Anakar Xensen called out. 

"Yes Anakar and call me Qui-Gon please." he said, appearing before him.

Anakar smiled and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready to see my son. I think it's time I became Anakin's father as I should be. I have mourned Shmi's actual death and I'm sure Anakin is ready to see me too."

Qui-Gon smiled at his friend.

"Yes, it is time for you and your son to meet. Anakin was asking about you again. There's a limit to his patience. "

* * *

Anakin landed his speeder and started to walk across the landing field to the Temple. He stopped and turned around. 

But saw nothing.

He continued on and then felt an odd presence nearby. He quickly grabbed his lightsaber and turned it on while searching the Force for an answer.

"Anakin what's wrong? Agen Kolar called out and started to run to him.

"I don't know something doesn't feel rig-"

The blaster's fire began to strafe the landing field, targeting Anakin, who started to deflected them back at his attackers.

Agen quickly turned his lightsaber on and began deflecting the bolts too. At the same time an alarm sounded and Jedi's began pouring out the Temple.

Soon there were no more bolts coming and Agen then turned to Anakin...

Who was now sprawled across the ground.

"Anakin!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ah chapter two. I have one chapter left to write and I'm done with Checkmate! It will be a big relief due to the fact was a tab complicated to write. But I'm much happier how this begining turn out.

As always, **Thank You **Anakin's Girl for betaing this.

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"What's going on?" Master Windu yelled as he stepped out of the reading room.

"Blaster fires was seen in the landing field." a padawan shouted back while running down the hallway.

Mace's comlink went off.

"Yes, Ok I'll meet you there and then I'll head for the Healer's Quarters.

* * *

"I need 500cq of huyats, quickly!" Naporta ordered as she began to work on Anakin.

"Master Kolar. What happened?" Allie asked as she come upon him in the hallway.

"I saw Anakin walking across the landing field. I went out to greet him and to ask him a question. He had stopped and taken out his lightsaber and so asked him what was wrong? He said something didn't feel right and then the blasters' bolts started to fly in all direction. I was deflecting them with Anakin. Then they stopped suddenly and I turn to Anakin, he was on the ground."

"No good. No good"Yoda swore as he joined the group. "The only good, Master Skywalker not killed!"

"Now the big question, who wanted Anakin killed and why?" Master Tiin asked.

"Now what happened to Master Skywalker? Mace questioned. "He really should return to Naboo."

"It was assassination attempted, no doubt about that. The grounds are being search right now." Kit Fisto replied

* * *

"Sola that's not fair."Padme cried while talking to her sister. "Wait a minute, somebody as at the door. C-3PO, I'll get it."

Padme open the door was greeted by Queen's Royal guards.

"Sorry Milady Skywalker, you must some with us to the Palace with children right away. Please."

"Oh course. Sola I need help with twins. Something happened and Anakin wants me to go to the Palace."

* * *

"Obi-Wan, your Jedi beacon is going off. Come Zhara, bedtime for Miss Mischief."

Karis said, picking up Zhara up.

"Thank You."Obi-Wan said while opening up the channel. "Master Kenobi here, what's going on?"

A holo-image of Shaak-Ti appeared.

"Master Kenobi. I'm sorry to report. There was an assassination attempt on Master Skywalker's life at the Temple's landing field. Don't worry Obi-Wan, he survived and is recovering in the Healer's Quarters. For some reason, the blasters were set to stun not to kill. So only the injury he has is a sore back. He was knocked unconscious but regained it. Never less, it was a serious attempt."

"Assassinations attempt on Anakin." Obi-Wan shouted. "Who wants him dead this time? Oh Force ! Padme, she alone at the house."

"I already notified the Naboo government and they've already taken her and the twins to the Palace. Obi-Wan you're going have to break the news to her." Shaak-Ti said sadly.

"Thank You. It will take me half an hour to get to Theed. Now if you'll excuse me, I better make arrangements for somebody to stay with Karis. Then I'll head for the Palace."

* * *

"Report Healer Naporta."Yoda ordered in the Council's chambers.

"Unlike the last time Master Skywalker was brought to me unconscious. I have better news to report. Anakin is somewhat awake. I'm keeping him sedated for the night. He suffered a blasted shot to the back, which knock him to the ground and then knocking him out."she answered. "The good news, unlike the last time, he'll be walking out with just a sore back."

"Was Master Skywalker able to say what he saw and felt before the attack?" Mace asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Master Skywalker could only tell me that he felt an odd brief presence in the force.

You'll have to wait till morning to question him."

"Thank You Healer." Yoda said.

* * *

"Padme Skywalker, calm down. I'm sure there's a good reason why Anakin sent you here." Queen Apailana said smoothly.

"I know I know. It's just that Anakin really doesn't do missions anymore. On account of his left leg still in a brace." Padme said, finally sitting down.

"Milady, Master Kenobi is here to see you. "C-3PO told her while showing Obi-Wan in.

"Obi-Wan, what's wrong? What happened to Ani?" Padme cried jumping up to greet him.

"He's ok. Just have to spend the night in the Healer's Quarter. Apparently somebody or some people took a couple pot shots at Anakin. The strange part is , they had their blaster's set on to stun not kill"

"I must get to Coruscant immediately. The twins can stay Mom and Dad."she said quickly.

"Padme no, it's best that you stay here. The Council has asked me to stay with you. In the morning, Karis will be here. Then I'll take you ladies to the villa. By then, Anakin should be on his way here."Obi-Wan told her.

"Any idea who tried hurt Ani?"Padme asked, sitting down again.

"I have no idea Padme. On the way over here, I tried to think who do this. Frankly put, I don't know who and that worries me."Obi-Wan answered her.

"Is Karis alright by herself?" the Queen inquired. "Maybe she should be brought here for now."

"My wife is perfectly fine. My friend Captain Mikila is with her. Then I did leave with her, my second best lightsaber. Karis is a natural with it." Obi-Wan answered.

"Then Master Kenobi, the only thing you'll have to worry about is if you are on the wrong side of that blade."Queen joked.

Only then, did Padme finally laugh.

* * *

"Easy Anakar, you gave your family a good scare."Xeusa told him.

"I know I should haven't done that but I just had to sense Anakin in the Force. Then I felt that evil coming towards him. I had to alert him."

"A good thing you did Anakar. Somebody did try to kill your son. Those blaster shots were meant to kill Anakin. Lucky for us, he got hit once. "Qui-Gon said as he appeared before them. "I was eavesdropping in the Healer's Quarters. There were traces of chinre mixed in those shots. Healer Naporta found it while examine his surcoat. He already got the antidote for it."

"Now that doesn't make it sense. Why use blaster shot?" Xeusa exclaimed. "A dart would have been more accurate. Sorry Anakar."

"Maybe it was done, to scare Anakin. You said he has enemies."Anakar suggested.

"Yes he does enemies but something is strange with the whole thing. Well I'm going back to Anakin. He is fine Anakar. Right now your son is resting." "Qui-Gon reassured him.

"It might be best if Anakin lay low for a while."Anakar said softly. "Qui-Gon, nobody would think to look for him here."

"Anakar Xensen, you just want to see your son. "Qui-Gon laughed. "Don't worry; he'll be here in a few days. Actually it's not a bad idea if Anakin goes into hiding. He'll hate it but he'll do it."

* * *

"This is ridiculous!"Agen yelled, slamming down the datapad. "Only Jedi have accesses to that information Ki-Adi!"

"I know that but not everybody is going along with the reforms that has been proposed. Truths be known, I'm not happy with way things are going. The Councils is not working anymore and it's not Anakin's fault either. He did his research and has proved that the Order is in danger of collapsing soon."

"Master Yoda is not helping either by staying in his room all the time."Unduli added.

"Master Plo what did you find out?" Shaak-Ti asked when he entered the room.

"Don't ask!" he hissed. "Gate five was unlocked during the time of the attack and there's no record of the person who opened it either. Then door 20 by the hanger was open too and again no record of the person who unlocked it either.. I have already sent Secura and Master Tiin to guard Anakin."

"We must get Anakin out the Temple immediately! He's not safe here if the people who tried to killed him are in the Temple. Oh what is going on in this Order?"Ki-Adi said, not really trying to think of the "what if" part.

"Agreed. Anakin needs to be removed from the Temple but we must tell Master Yoda." Unduli said.

"Yes, Master Yoda should be told but nobody else. Agreed? "Agen added.

"Agreed"

* * *

Master Yoda used his chair to get the Healer's Quarter quickly after talking to Senator Organa.

"Ah good, guard. Who wants to mess with Master Tiin tonight?"

"Master Yoda. What brings you here at this hour? Anakin is resting comfortably."Master Tiin explained

"No. No! Not safe. Something not right" Yoda said, tapping his cane on the floor." Made arrangements. He must leave tonight!"

"Master Yoda. I'll have Anakin ready in a few moments." Naporta whispered as began preparing him.

"Master Yoda there you are."Ki-Adi said, walking into the room. "Anakin must get out here immediately!"

"Ah Master Mundi, beat you to that I have." Yoda answered "Already done. "He's safe now."

A few minutes later, they had Anakin down by the hanger and loaded in a shuttle with Artoo. To be on the safe side, Naporta gave Anakin another sedative to keep him quiet.

"Master Yoda. Where is Master Skywalker being taken?" Aayla asked.

"Not telling, less who knows, better it is. This is not good."

* * *

"Master Kenobi, a message for you." the guard told him, handing him the message.

"Thank you." and soon as the guard left Obi-Wan played it.

Master Yoda appeared.

"Master Kenobi. You are to stay with Milady Skywalker. Anakin, moved to Alderaan for safe keeping he has been. Threat, too real. Blackness stalks the Temple. Better, he stays away. Better for all of us. Must go, still will go to Kashyyk. Must appear normal. Bye Obi-Wan."

A puzzled look appeared on Obi-Wan's face.

"Master Yoda. You are getting stranger by the day. Anakin is right. You need a vacation."

* * *

"Captain Antilles, is Master Skywalker secured in his quarters."Bail asked.

"Yes Senator Organa. He is fast asleep." he replied as he began to fly out the hanger.

"Good because when he wakes up he not going to be happy. Oh lucky me." Bail said.

* * *

"Alderaan? Why there."Padme exclaimed. "I feel sorry Bail, Ani going to be furious."

"That's the only part of Master Yoda's message that made sense."Obi-Wan said. "Well at least you know where your husband is. Get back to sleep Padme."

"Goodnight Obi-Wan."

* * *

Qui-Gon watched as Anakin slept, still trying figured out what was going. Somehow, he needed to get Anakin to Sardeseth. There, a father's love is the best protection against Anakin's attackers. For now though, he'd let Anakin sleep.

* * *

"Ok. Anakin is out the Temple. Now what?"

"We wait for the right moment and we act."

"I still preferred it if Anakin had remained here. "

"Master Skywalker will be dealt with at the right time by the right means."


	3. Chapter 3

Oh you people are so lucky. Ever since last night I have been having trouble uploading this chapter. I tried thisat work and had problems. Thought I try once more. Got lucky.Now if I can only get the patrons to leave me alone!

Ok the news I'm done writing Checkmate and so will be spending the next couple weeks typing up the crazy story. Turns out to be a 14 chapter long story.I'm please on how well it turn out. Hehehe I love being pure evil.

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Bail's worst fear came true. Anakin hit the ceiling when found out why he was here and not at the temple.

"I don't believe this!"Anakin yelled at Bail during breakfast. "Somebody tries to kill me and they want me to hide. The last time I did that, the Clones War began. We all know the history of that!"

"Anakin I sympathize with you. "Bail offered" But this is Master Yoda's wish"

"Yes and the little green fellow forgets that we are good friends. If they want me, they will come here. It's already on the holo-news that you return to Alderaan." Let me think about it. I'll find another place to go."

"Anakin you are safe here!" Bail pleaded.

"No Bail! They want me dead. I sense two people trying to take me down and one of them was using the Force. No, I'm not going jeopardize your family. They want me, well they better come and find me."

"Wait a minute! One of them was using the Force. I hope it wasn't a Jedi doing the shooting."Bail said completely shocked to hear that part.

"I'm afraid it was"Anakin sadly answered "Not everybody is happy with the changes I want to make in the Order. So give me some star maps and I'll find a nice quiet place to stay. Enough is enough with Jedi Order. It's so out of control now."

"Are you going to leave the Order now?"

"Sorta."Anakin said with a sly grin." The last six months, we all have been playing this game. The only thing is I haven't made my first true move. Guess I'm going have to now."

Bail looked at Anakin, a thought crossed his mind. He knew about the whispers that said Anakin should be leading the Jedi Order. It was more do to the fact, he was one of more level headed than rest of the Council, especially Master Yoda. It was only now, that he agreed with them. He still had faith in the Jedi Order. He'd rather let Anakin try to save it then to let fall apart.

"I'll get you some star maps."

* * *

"Master Windu. Master Yoda has left for Kashyyk this morning. He's going stop at Opeer Prime first." 

"Good, Good."Mace answered. "The ship was ready for him?"

"Yes, all your instructions were carried out."

"Thank you Nyon." Mace said, watching the traffic going by.

While the blackness grew bolder in the Temple.

* * *

"Anakin I need to talk to you."Qui-Gon asked through the Force. 

Anakin calmly changed his position.

"What do you need? You wouldn't know who shot at me? One of them was Jedi, I'm quite sure of it ."

"That's I'm afraid is true. The rumors are flying around the Temple. Master Yoda picked a good time to go to Kashyyk. However, the main part now is to get you to Sardeseth. The sooner the better." Qui-Gon said.

"Sardeseth? That's not a Jedi friendly planet Qui-Gon. I was planning to sneak into Corella for a while or go to Yavin 4." Anakin answered, looking around the gardens. "I think Bail overdid it with the guards."

Qui-Gon laughed at that remark. "I think he is more afraid what Padme might do to him. Back to the subject, no Master Skywalker, you are to go to Sardeseth. Yes, it is an unfriendly planet to the Jedi Order. That's why some of the "missing" go there, like your Father."

Anakin dropped his star maps.

"My Father is there? Does he know about me now? Am I actually going to meet him or just see him, passing by on the street? I can't do that, I need to see him."

"No Ani, you are going to meet your Father. He's already preparing for your arrival. Xeusa told what happened to your Mother three months ago. It was only this week that he told me he was ready to see you. Anakar Xensen is your Father. Skywalker was his nickname; he was going to use it as a last name when he left the Order. You now have a stepmother named Helan and two sisters, Matova and Sofhia and finally, your little brother, Anakor. What a little hellraiser he can be sometimes." Qui-Gon replied, watching Anakin break out into a huge smile.

"Oh in the name of the Force. I have another family now. Does Dad know he's a grandfather too?"Anakin wondered. "Bet that was shock"

"Actually, he was thrilled with that and looking forward to traveling to Naboo to see them. But first, you must go there. Let Bail make the arrangements. Best if you can be sneak in." Qui-Gon sadly said. "Hopefully this ends soon. I'd Hate to see you spend the next couple months on the run and hiding."

"Qui-Gon, I'm not running. I'm just playing along with their game."Anakin said, leaning back in his chair. "At the right time, I'll break the rules and then we'll play my game. my way"

"Just remember Anakin. You're a father now. Kids grow up better with them around. Here comes Bail. Good day Ani." he said as faded back into the Force.

"Find a planet Anakin?" Bail asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yes. I'm going to Sardeseth. It's not a Jedi friendly planet, so they won't look for me there. I'm going need your help getting me in there, if you don't mind."Anakin inquired.

"Yes Anakin, though I prefer if you remained here. You are safe here!" Bail said, gesturing with arms.

"No Bail! I have to leave! I'm not going risk your family" Anakin said, getting up. "Besides, I'm in the mood to play a game of hide and seek. If they find me, well, I guess I'm going work on my lightsaber technique with them."

* * *

"Anakor! Did you finish your jobs?"Anakar asked his 17-year-old son. "Or have you been busy with Saito again?" 

"I finished them. Don't worry Dad!" he answered, taking out his lightsaber and began to work on his moves.

"Oh you think you're going to beat your brother with those moves."Anakar cracked.

"Wouldn't it be great if I did?" he shot back between moves.

"If you do. I'm not saving you."

* * *

"Here you go Anakin. You'll be traveling under another name. Everything has been set up. A Xeusa Aine will meet you and take you to a safe house. I already sent Padme a coded message. Now hopefully this will be ending soon and you can return to your family." Bail said, hugging Anakin goodbye. "Now go and may the Force be with you." 

"Thank You Bail"

* * *

Padme opened her message and read it. There, Bail explained that Anakin had decided to go somewhere else and hide. Also, in the message, was a brief message from Anakin, telling her he loved her and he was doing this for her protection too. 

"Ani, what are we going to do if six months from now, you are still in hiding.'


	4. Chapter 4

Ok first, This the corrected version of the chapter. Anakin's Girl thought she had sent me the chapter. This also the end of the Anakin's Father arc of the story. Which I throughty enjoy writing. **Fair Warning** This story is about to take an180 turn and a violent one too!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

When the transport docked into the hanger with a thud. Anakin took a deep breath, pick of his bag and headed off the ship with Artoo.

"Somewhere is this hanger is Xeusa?" Anakin said to Artoo while scanning the hanger for him. Then he noticed a man coming towards him.

"That's got to be Xeusa. Who else would have a grin like that."

"Ah Master Derva, I welcome you to Sardeseth. I'll take you to your new home. You'll find it quite interesting."Xeusa greeted him. "Come, the speeder is this way."

"Thank You Master Aine, looking forward to my visit. Come Artoo and don't dawdle either."Anakin ordered and then followed Xeusa to the parked speeder and they were off.

"Good we are out the hanger, we can talk more freely now. First your Father is very anxious to see you. Maybe now, Anakar can finally stop blaming himself. It was nothing but a tragic accident." Xeusa said.

"Yes it was. I can't go back and change the outcome. We can only go forward now."Anakin mused. "I wish I could convince the Jedi Order of that. Damn! I was so closed to getting the marriage proposal pass too!"

"Don't worry Anakin, everything will work out in the end." Xeusa reassured him as he turned into a driveway.

"We are here. Hello Sofhia. That's your little sister and she's just seven years old."

Anakin smiled at her, which caused her to run into the house. Then he helped get Artoo down from the speeder and warned him to behave himself.

Then a teenage boy walked up to him.

"Yes Anakor, being good for a change?"Xeusa asked. "Anakin, if you thought you were bad, here's your replacement. Maybe you can get him to behave like a proper Jedi."

"So I have a little brother. "Anakin said, hugging him. "This could fun"

Anakor smirked at Anakin. "Careful what you wish for, big brother."

Anakin just whistled and then noticed Anakor's lightsaber.

"Well little brother, go fetch your lightsaber." Anakin quickly used the Force and put the lightsaber on the roof of the house.

"Have fun Anakor. Ok I'm ready to see Dad now." he said, walking away from a stunned Anakor.

"Very good Anakor. What do you do for encore?" Matova teased, ducking out his away from his hand.

Xeusa laughed when heard that remark and lead Anakin to his Father, who was waiting for him in the arbor.

Anakin tried to calm down his beating heart. Every since that night when Qui-Gon told him about his Father, he tried not to imagine what his Father was like. But suddenly, he was here for real. Standing by the entrance, was a middle-aged man, who eyes where twinged with sorrow. Yet, through the Force, Anakin could feel nothing but pure joy.

Anakar tried but failed to keep the tears from forming. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed the brace on Anakin's left leg.

"It's a minor thing. I hope."

Soon as Anakin was close enough, Anakar embraced his lost son.

"Oh Anakin, my poor son. They told me, your Mother was killed. I shouldn't have listen -"

"Dad it's ok. What has happened, has happened. We can't go back and change the outcome."Anakin softly said, rubbing his father's back.

"But your Mother paid the price. Shmi deserved better life than what she got. All I wanted to do is give her happiness."Anakar replied, finally sitting down with his son.

"You did Dad. You gave her a son to love. Mom's life happiness was me. She never cared about anything else, really. There were times. She stood up to our owners, knowing she could have been killed for it. I just wished she had told me about you. Mom always told me, it was better if I didn't know who was my Father. Yet, Shmi Skywalker was an incredible woman. She always knew where I was."Anakin remembered through his tears.

"Shmi was Force sensitive. She always could spot a Jedi right away. I could never sneak up to her and she was very stubborn at times. Notice who won the argument on naming you. Technically you were supposed be a Quinnar not Anakin. Quinnar was my Master. When I was 16, he left the Jedi Order and I never saw him again. Later I found out, he died of Chovia sickness. Quinnar was the one, who pointed out that Order was in danger of collapsing. He had no qualms of challenging Master Yoda and the rest of the stupid Council. In the end, turns out he was right. The Jedi order is going to collapse."

"There is one thing I don't understand still about Mom. She told me she was a slave all her life. So how did she manage to meet you."Anakin asked.

"When your Mother was a young girl, she and her parents were traveling through the Outer Rim. Their ship was attacked by space pirates and Shmi was separated from her parents and then, sold. Over the years she had different owners, some kind and some were not kind. The twenty four years ago, Me and Jedi named Eskda, had a little fun with her latest owners."Anakar said smiling. "We temporary forgot the Jedi code. To make a long story short, I recuseg your Mother and fell in love with her. Three months later, we were married and then four months later you were conceived, with a little help with Force. Shmi was not thrilled that idea. When she was one month pregnant, when I sent her ahead to our new home. Two weeks later, I got the news your Mother's ship was attacked. Half the passengers were taken when the rescuers came. I did talk to the eyewitnesses, all had said your Mother was killed. Well we all know the real truth now."

"Yes and the truth still hurts sometimes. I hold Leila and I wonder if she got her Grandmother's looks." Anakin quietly said, pulling out the holo image of her and showing it to his Father.

"Speaking of the truth. What happened to your leg?"Anakar asked, touching it. "Since nobody told me about it."

"That's from the coma I suffered last year. I cracked under the pressured of being a trapped Jedi. I was being pulled into two directions by the Jedi Order and by a Sith Lord. I knew I couldn't just runaway, not with Padme carrying the twins. So I found about this stuff call Galeriana. Technically, it was supposed to put me in a coma for a week or two. It was never meant for humans and also I took too much. My heart stopped and they had to restart it. I was a coma for a month and I had to fight my way out of it. I in a way, I die that night. Then a couple days later, Qui-Gon zapped me with a jolt of the Force and I was given a second chance." Anakin calmly answered.

"Thank the Force for that! Come my son. It's time to meet the rest of your family."Anakar said, getting up. "I see you already met Anakor, the residential hellraiser."

"Oh yes, I wonder if he got his lightsaber off the roof."Anakin cracked.

"I don't want to know what sparked that."

The rest of the day was spent meeting his new family. Watching Artoo charm his little sister.

At last Anakin felt like he was finally whole now.

* * *

"Padme, are ok? Karis thought you were crying and asked me to check on you."Palpatine asked.

"I'm fine Dad. I just got this from Anakin. He has found his Father."

Palpatine took the message from her and read it.

"Well, well, this is excellent news. I must say. I'm looking forward to meeting him. I'll tell him all the stuff that I knows about Anakin, especially the stuff Anakin won't tell."

"Padme, are you alright?"Obi-Wan asked

"Yes I'm fine. Look Obi-Wan. Anakin found his father." she said as Palpatine handed the message to him.

"This wonderful. Finally this part of his life is closed and he can move on."

* * *

"What was that!" the pilot yelled as he heard and felt a small explosion.

"It was the Hyperdrive! We are losing power!"

* * *

Alone man watches the traffic of Coruscant fly by.

Then he felt a shift in the Force, ever so slight, as if it was trying to hide something.  
One word came to his mind, after waiting so long.

Checkmate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes Finally Chapter 5, __**

**_Warning it's Violent. _** It had to be for the story.

As always Thank You Anakin's Girl for beta this.

Also please don't go, "Oh I know how this will end." **Trust me, You don't. **

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"You boys want to put me in an early grave with those stunts."

Anakar shouted at his sons, as they climbed out their starfighter.

"What? I was easy on him"Anakin responded. "He needs to trust the Force a little bit more."

"Oh wait! I was told not to use it all the time."Anakor protested. "Right Dad."

"I asked you not to use the Force until your piloting skills were exceptional. Then you use the Force to sharpen them." he answered.

"Qui-Gon I still can't believe that Anakar and d Anakin are together finally." Xeusa remarked.

"Yes, it went better than I had expected." Qui-Gon laughed

"Is he going to Naboo when Anakin returns, one of these days?" Xeusa asked

"Yes he is."Qui-Gon answered, watching Anakin pinned Anakor to the ground. "Anakor, you are never going learn, are you?"

* * *

Master Yoda looked around at the planet, were they made an emergency landing.

"Hm, we have a new home Captain Typho."

"Yes, its seems we do. I can't believe the emergency beacon was broken." he said, looking around "That's worries' me Master Yoda."

"No worry No worry. Anakin, smart one always. Gave me that."Yoda replied as he pulled out a small box out of his bag. Then turn it on. "Yes. Yes. We call his friends. They come. Now, I'm on vacation."

"Some vacation Master Yoda."Captain Typho said, laughing now.

* * *

"Master Windu, a message from Kashyyk. Master Yoda never arrived there and Tarfful have already started a search party for him. Should I call a Council's meeting, after all there was no distressed signal either." Master Tiin told him.

"No need to call the Council just yet. Give Master Yoda a few more hours to appear. If something terrible has happened to him. I would have felt it in the Force." Mace answered as he looked at the window.

"What about using the Holo-net to contact Master Skywalker? If anybody can find Master Yoda, it's Anakin." Tiin suggested

"No. He's better where is, in hiding. Leave him be."

"Are you sure -"

"Master Tiin, trust me. Now why don't you return to whatever you were doing before this."Mace ordered.

Master Tiin bid Mace a good day and left. Then Mace pulled out a comlink.

"Master Kaliey. It's time now."

* * *

Karis put her arms around Obi-Wan and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad we're here. Coruscant is nice but it is no place to raise a child."

"It's not Coruscant you don't like, it's the Temple Karis. That place is not a good place to raise a child. There was talk of moving the Younglings to another place. Anakin has brought it up and it seems now, the Council's has agreed to it."Obi-Wan said, stroking her hair. "Anakin is looking into a few places. There's one place that's looking good. It was a colony that was abandoned during the Clone Wars, it's right by the sea, beautiful place. When he gets back, we're to go there and look it over and then present to the Council. Who's knows?"

* * *

"Wait a second, No, no don't think so."Anakor calling out to Anakin, swinging his lightsaber towards Anakin's blade.

Anakin could only shrug his shoulders as he deflected the swing.

"Tried that again little brother."

Anakor let out smirk as thought crept into his head. Using the Force, he managed

to slightly reverse one the drivers in Anakin's mechanical hand, causing him to..

Well, it almost worked.

"Brat! Oh you're going regret it now!"Anakin yelled and then he used the Force to lift Anakor off the ground.

"That's enough for today."Anakar shouted at his sons. "Anakin! Put him down on his feet, nicely please."

Anakin gently put Anakor down but use the Force to whack him anyway.

"Anakin Skywalker! " his father yelled, rolling his eyes. "Ok lesson time, both of you need to work on controlling your angry. Not just because it will lead to the dark side. But for the fact, you might do something you are going to regret later.

"Been there, done that"Anakin mumbled under his breath.

"So I have already heard." Anakar said, glaring at him. "Clearly you never read Master Peotyz teachings?"

"Never heard of him." Anakin answered "Then again I really wasn't much of a scholar anyway but I'm learning now."

"Course not, he was banished from the Jedi Order and you are going spend the rest of the afternoon, reading up on him. The datapad is on my desk. Start reading Anakin while I lecture your brother, again." Anakar ordered.

"Yes Father."

* * *

"Everybody ready? Good, remember don't use force unless you have to. Now go"

Master Kaliey lead a small group of Jedi's to the computer room and seized commutation, while another group began locking down the Temple. Then another group began rounding up the remaining Council's members.

"What's the meaning of this! "Plo demanded as they surrounded him.

"Come with us Master Koon. No harm will come to you." Zekjih answered.

"Harm will be done!" he yelled as he turned on his lightsaber but one the members, fired a shot from a blaster at him.

"Master Windu is behind this, isn't he?" Ki-Adi demanded, as he surrender peacefully to spare his wife, Avena. "Tell him I'm looking forward to sending him to TiesIV"

"Shut up!" Dy'can shouted while punching Ki-Adi in the stomach.

"Ki-Adi!" Avena screamed.

"Take her and throw her out of the Temple."

On his way to his cell, Ki-Adi sent a message to Shaak-Ti through the Force but the guard realized what he had done. He hit Ki-Adi on the head with the blaster, knocking him out.

* * *

"Stass! Stass! Where are you?"Shaak-Ti screamed as she ran down the hallway to the creche area.

"Shaak-Ti what's going on?" she demanded

"Quick sound the alarm for the Younglings and Padawan's to return to the creche. Master Windu is taking over the Order. Hurry"

Stass went over to the wall and punched in a code and the alarm sounded.

"What's going on!" one creche worker asked.

"Master Windu is taking over the Order. We going have to seal off the creche."Stass told her.

"Here take a blaster in case we need them. Thank the Force that Anakin snuck these in. "Shaak-Ti said handing Stass one.

"Hurry! Hurry! This not a drill!" they shouted at the running Younglings and Padawans.

* * *

"What's that alarm?" Mace asked

"I don't know?" Ongue answered as she checked."It's for the Younglings and the Padawans to return to the creche. The signal is for an attack on the Temple."

"What!" Mace roared. "Who design it? I never heard about it."

"Master Skywalker"

"Khanarth, seize the creche now. I was hoping to avoid violence in that area." Mace ordered.

* * *

"Barris! Hurry! We are going seal off the area." Shaak-Ti shouted to her.

"Barris go ahead. I'll give these so-called Jedi Knights a lesson in proper behavior." Luminara said as she turned on her lightsaber. "Come on you traitors"

Barris ran through the closing doors. When she turned around, she watched in horror as Luminara was brought down with a blaster shot to the back.

* * *

Screams echo the once serene hallways as the blaster fire began to ricochet off the walls. Master Agen tried to escape through the hanger but was thrown against a wall instead. Soon what was left of the Council were in holding cells and a group of Jedi, loyal to Mace, were dispatched to Naboo.

* * *

"Anakin! What's wrong?" Anakar cried out when he saw his son was in pain and trying to sit down.

"Something has happened. I just felt the Force take a major shift and it's not good either. But I can't figure out what happened."

* * *

"Master Shaak-Ti, what are we going to do? There are too many of them, I fear. Eventually they will get through."Raina, the head of the Youngling's asked.

"We are going evacuate then out the Temple."she answered, "There is a tunnel leading out the Temple. Master Skywalker found out about it last year."

"Then what?" Gfer demanded "Where will we go then."

Shaak-Ti turned to her.

"Either to Naboo or Alderaan. Master Skywalker made arrangements with Senator Bail and Senator Venado. Now let's get the kids together. The older ones can carry the babies."

Quickly the group was rounded up and Shaak-Ti open the hidden door. They lead the group down the tunnel until they reached another door. Using the Force, Shaak-Ti opened it.

"Ok we are out of the Temple. Stay together, please. I'm going to the Senate building to get some help.

A bit later -

"I need Senator Organa right away. Call the Naboo's Senator too, please."Shaak-Ti said, trying to catch her breath.

"Master Shaak-Ti, what's wrong? Here, drink this please." Bail asked her as he knelt beside her.

"Master Windu has overthrown the Jedi Council and has seized control of the Order. I was able to escape with Younglings and the Padwadans. I need your help to get them off of Coruscant, they are not safe here. Also I need to contact Master Kenobi and if you know where Master Skywalker is. I need him to."

"Yes. Sheltay contacted Queen Apailana for Master Kenobi. I'll contact Master Skywalker myself. Master Shaak-ti, where's Master Yoda?"

"I don't know?" she said, then started to cry. "Senator Organa, I saw Jedi shooting Jedi with blasters. What has happened to Jedi Order?"

"Arian" Bail called out, getting up. "Contact Chancellor Mothma. Tell her that there's a crisis at the Jedi Temple and to come here right away."

* * *

"Master Windu. The Temple is fully secured. There's a crew working on getting the creche's door open."

"Good, good. Well Master Kaliey, it is done and tomorrow will be a new beginning for the Jedi Order." Mace boasted.

"Yes Master Windu. The future of the Jedi Order is looking very bright right now. Trust me, in a hundred years you'll be called the savior of the Jedi Order." Khanarth said with a smile.

* * *

"What is going on?" Obi-Wan said slamming down his fist on the desk.

"What's the matter?" Karis asked.

"I can't get into Archives and I can't reach anybody either." he said, picking up Zhara and kissing her. "Where's Anakin, when we need him?"

"Master Kenobi?" C-3PO called.

"Yes C-3PO what is it?"

"Captain Mikila is here with a group of Nubian soldiers. They need to speak with you urgently"

"Now what happened" Obi-Wan muttered as he left the room.

* * *

"Anakin! Anakin!" Anakor screamed as he searched the gardens for him.

"I'm right here, pipe down!" Anakin said. "I'm trying to figure what's going on. Damn this crazy Force, not having an easy time either."

"An emergency message for you. It's from the Chancellor"

"Oh hitsai" and Anakin quickly went into the house.

"Good Evening Chancellor Mothma. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to report...Master Windu has taken over the Jedi Order and violence was use."

"What!" Anakin roared


	6. Chapter 6

For some reason this chapter is on the short side, However it is an important chapter for a certain reason, Hope everybody have a wonderful weekend. If you are celebrating Easter . Happy Easter!

I plan to spend Easter typing up the next chapter of this story.(hehehee)

As always, Thank You Anakin's Girl for correcting my goofs.

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Anakin watched as the stars flew past his cabin windows. In a few hours he'll be at Coruscant and then later on, Master Skywalker will be dealing with Master Windu.

The last couple days were hectic at best. For safety reason, Padme, Karis and the children were sent into hiding. Anakin also sent Master Shaak-Ti into hiding too since it turned she was two months' pregnant. Before Padme left, she gave her japor pendant to Obi-Wan and asked he give it to Anakin for good luck.

It was Alderaan that they finally meet and discussed their option. as well they began gathering up the "Missing" Jedi and the regular Jedi. Meanwhile the Senate, fully disgusted with the Jedi Order, came close to disbanding it. A plead from Chancellor Mon Mothma and Senator Bail was heard. They managed to get enough votes to stop the measure and allow their proposal to go through the Senate.

When all was done.

Anakin Skywalker was now the new leader of the Jedi Order. It was hoped he could save the Order or at least do a better job of running it.

However, that was a minor point right now. Anakin still had to retake the Order from Mace. So a plan was put together and there were objections to one part of it. Anakin quickly pointed that there wasn't enough Jedi for the job. Besides, Master Windu would never expect that route Anakin was taking.

Yet, Anakin's mind went back to that one afternoon. Where he had met one the missing Jedi after talking to Obi-Wan. It was one of Master Yoda kind, a Tene Erg.

"Master Skywalker. I need to ask you something. Is it true that Master Yoda is missing?" she asked, bowing her head down for the answer.

"Yes, he is missing and who are you? Don't see many of your kind around the universe."Anakin said as he knelt down beside her.

"I am call Odea. I was once Master Yoda's padawan but I had to leave the Order. Even back then, I didn't agree with the path the Order was taking. That was 300 years ago. Yet the heart is still fond of the master, though he's not right on everything." she answered. Then tears formed in her eyes and she tried to fight them. "I'm sorry for this." she added.

"It's alright to cry Odea." Anakin told her as he gave her a much needed hug. Then a realization came to him.

"Odea I promise you. I will find Master Yoda, as soon as this crazy episode is over. I also realized something else. Your kind, usually have names that begin with "Y" and you don't?"

Odea finally smiled.

"My father named me. He thought Odea was a pretty name for a pretty baby. Sadly I lost my Father and Mother too. Sadness changes people's hearts and send them down the wrong path. Master Skywalker, now has figured out the truth"

Anakin stood up and laughed. "Yes I did and this universe is getting screwy by the hour, Odea."

Now he was on a ship heading back to Coruscant and now, Qui-Gon appeared before him.

"Well you have become the leader of the Jedi Order and it has already put a positive on the balance of the Force. The Jedi Council, what's left of it, will respect the Senate decision. Now if you excuse me, Master Windu is annoying me. So I'm going to annoy him back." With that, Qui-Gon slipped back into the Force.

* * *

Anakar stood outside his son's cabin and soon as he entered, he wasted no time scolding him.

"My son, lose that anger of yours. You are heading for that dark side with that!"

Anakin stood before his father.

"That bit of anger has served me well. As for the dark side, it was there already. Don't worry I prefer the greyness of the Force. There's power there I planned to use After all I'm fighting a blackness in that Temple."

"Carefully there Anakin, take one step in the wrong direction and you'll be on the wrong path. I just got you back and I don't plan on losing you."Anakar warned his son again." You are so young still."

"I'm 23 going on 45 Dad. I can't change but I'm not going to the dark side, just to the middle of the Force. I find it quite peaceful there."Anakin answered.

"I don't use the Force that much anymore. I found it to be a curse. I wasn't planning to trained Anakor as a Jedi. Well I had no choice when you have a three-year-old lifting things. Part of me feels that the Jedi Order has run its course and it's time to let it die Anakin."

"No. There is still good in that Order. Right now, it's dying, yes. But a good kick in the right place, I'll have the Temple thriving again."Anakin said, picking up his Father's hands "Dad, I searched the archives. I see where the mistakes were made and all I'm doing is putting it back on the right path again. I couldn't live with myself if I don't try to save it. I don't think I could live with the shame of just letting it die."

"You have your Mother's stubbornness." Anakar declared.

"Really? The way Helan talks about you. I thought I inherited yours."

* * *

Mace stood in the Council's chambers, letting the force flow through him. Already he felt a change and knew Master Skywalker was coming.

"Yes Anakin. Let's get this over with."

"Master Windu."Qui-Gon called out as he appeared before him. "Be a wise Jedi and hand over the control of the Order to Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi."

"Qui-Gon! I thought I sense you lurking about. No, if Anakin wants the Order let him try and take it."Mace said challenging him.

"You are being a fool Mace Windu. Anakin is more powerful than you and does have the Republic support too." Qui-Gon shot back, staring him down.

"Master Skywalker will not succeed."Khanarth boasted while walking into the chamber. " He will fail and pay for the failure with his life."

"Master Kaliey. Good to see you again. "Qui-Gon politely greeted "I'm surprise that you are still here. As for Anakin, he won't be losing his life. So what game are we playing here boys."

"There is no game being played Qui-Gon. I had enough of watching this Order falling apart. I saw Master Skywalker destroying the Order. He killed Master Yoda Qui-Gon. Would you allow that to happen?" Mace asked

"Master Yoda is the last person in the universe that Anakin would harm. The only thing Anakin has threatened Yoda with, is a nice long vacation. Come, come Master Windu, what's the real reason for all this. Master Kaliey, what part do you play in all this? Stop playing games boys. Also, who's behind Master Yoda's disappearance? Interesting, Master Yoda mysteriously vanishes and Master Windu takes over. Yes there's a connection and you will richly deserve the death penalty for it." Qui-Gon said, shaking his head.

"I had nothing to do with Master Yoda's latest screw up. An opportunity came up and I seized it."Mace explained. "So Master Jinn, when is Anakin and his pitiful band of Jedi's coming to retake the Temple?"

"You'll find out. Good day Master Windu."

* * *

Master Yoda. I'm glad to see you are alive and well."Captain Bannock said.

"Fine, fine, a little vacation that's all."Yoda laughing while pulling himself back into the Force.

* * *

Anakin dropped his lightsaber and let out a gasp too.

"Anakin what's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked

"Master Yoda. I feel him in the Force now."he answered and then heard his voice.

"Skywalker must do what Skywalker was born to do. Restore the Jedi Order, restore the balance of the Force."

And then Yoda pulled himself out the Force again.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh yes I get to post this chapter and I'm doing this at work too. Shh don't tell the boss .After this only two more chapter left of this story and it's done.There's few shockingsurprises too.

As always Thank you Anakin's Girl for beta this.

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter7**

"I don't understand him! I have called out to him repeatedly and he ignores me." Mace said, pacing the room. "I would have never thought Master Yoda would side with Skywalker. After all, I did allow him to live. I could have put an explosive on that ship of his. Fine! He is also out of the Order."

"Stop worrying. Everything in the universe is on our side. You must trust the Force." Khanarth calmly said, trying to calm down Mace. "At the right moment, it will help us eliminate Skywalker from the universe and restore the balance of the Force. Then the Jedi Order will return to its glory."

"Yes, yes I know, it's so close to our grasp. We've waited a long time for this. I remember that day when you showed me the lost teaching of our Master Radth Neba and I pledged to you that I would restore those teachings back into the Order. I also know there are some in the Temple who are siding with Skywalker and they will be dealt with." Mace said.

"I already know who the traitors are and they will regret it with their lives. We have worked too hard to lose the Order now." Khanarth replied with a sly grin. "Ah I feel the Force now. Skywalker is on Coruscant right now. He is so arrogant; he thinks he's going to win. Anakin you don't know the Force, and your claim of knowing the grey part of the Force is a joke. Yes Anakin, storm the Temple. Let's see how well you fight against Master Windu's blade."

Mace could only laugh at that remark.

* * *

"Anakin, are you ready? Palpatine asked, smiling at his son.

"Yes Father. I'm ready but I'd rather work on my lightsaber skills." Anakin joked.

"Come and welcome to politics my son. Let's go, the Chancellor is waiting for us." Palpatine ordered as he smacked Anakin's backside.

Anakin let out a rare grin and followed his Father to the Chancellor's office. He was still in shock that Palpatine volunteered to be the senator for the Jedi Order. It was greeted by shock and a few jokes, yet Anakin was glad too that one thing he had hoped to do later on, give the Jedi Order a much needed voice in the Senate, was already taken care of.

"Master Skywalker, it's good to see you back on Coruscant. Where's Master Kenobi?" Mothma asked

"He is briefing the Clone troops of our plans for tonight. How did the latest Senate meeting go? Dad's missed it because he was with me this morning."

"It was wild again. There are still calls for disbanding the Jedi Order, yet they still back you as the leader. I made it clear that I'm responsible for what happens at the Temple tonight. After all, they don't know about the Clones. I don't want to tip the balance to Master Windu. There's no word on the fate of the remaining Jedi Council members and there's fears some might have been killed." Mothma said. "Somebody did manage to get a message out this morning via an astromech droid. In the message, the person said that anybody suspected of being your supporter is being violently rounded up. Then they talked about a blackness surrounding Master Windu and Khanarth?"

"Master Khanarth Kaliey. He is the unknown factor in this whole mess. I don't understand why Master Windu has him involved; he's not one the brightest Jedi around." Anakin said. "At least Master Yoda has been found but I have no communication with him. He's ignoring me for some reason. He keep's telling me to do what I have to do."

"That's strange?" Mothma exclaimed. "You would think he would try to talk to Master Windu."

"Yes I agree but Master Yoda is being Master Yoda. Ok back to the real world. As you well know, tonight I'm going to retake control of the Temple. I'll be leading the clone troops to the Temple's doors. I'll open them for them and they will storm the Temple. Then my little brother Anakor will fly me up to the Contemplation station. From there I'll go to the Council Chambers and confront Mace."

"Anakin, my son. Please don't make it sound so easy. You are making me very nervous." Palpatine said. "Besides wouldn't Master Windu change the codes?"

"He can't override my codes. He is not mechanical enough to do that." Anakin said "Don't worry. I still have one trick up my sleeve to try. I wish there was another way to solve this but I have no other choice than to go to this path."

* * *

A couple of hours later -

"Master Yoda. We will be arriving on Coruscant in two hours." Captain Bannock reported

"Thank You."

* * *

"Anakin will attack tonight." Mace declared. "Have the Jedi's loyal to us get ready."

"Yes Master Windu" Dy'car said, hurrying out the room.

Khanarth just smiled.

"At last, the day has come or I should say, the night. All the planning will finally bear fruit. I was wondering Master Windu, if you have to, could you kill Anakin?"

"I have no choice but to kill him. As long he is alive, he's a threat to our Order. Though I'm not quite sure what to do with his family and Kenobi's too." he answered, watching the growing darkness of nightfall.

"Don't worry. I have plans for them." Khanarth said. "Along with Master Yoda."

* * *

"Commander Cody, are the troops ready?" Anakin asked.

"Yes Master Skywalker and they fully understand your instructions. Avoid killing Jedi's. I still say that you should take a team with you to the Council's chambers. Please!" Cody begged.

"No I have to face Master Windu by myself. I'm rather looking forward to this." Anakin said with a smirk. "Alright let's get this show on the road. Obi-Wan are you ready?" Anakin said into the comlink.

"Yes and getting a tad impatient too." Obi-Wan answered with his group laughing in the background.

"Funny. Ok, move your group into position. Anakor, get into my starfighter now." Anakin ordered as he headed for his little brother.

"Now Anakor, none of your fancy flying please!" Anakar begged his youngest son. "May the Force be with you, my son."

"Don't worry dad. Artoo is here to make sure I behave." he answered as he climbed in.

Artoo let out a few beeps as he loaded and locked in.

"Ok Anakor. You know the flight plan. Stay on it unless you are attacked for some reason. Then you can give that person some hell." Anakin suggested. "Remember to use the Force to guide you. Now go!"

Anakin jumped off the fighter and stood by his Father.

"He is too young for this." Anakar scolded.

"He wants to be a Jedi Father, so let him. Are you joining us or standing on the sidelines?" Anakin asked, hating to talk to his Dad like that.

"Somebody has to say a prayer for you if you are killed." Anakar answered, walking away from him

"Here my son, your cloak." Palpatine quickly spoke as he helped Anakin put in on." Don't mind your Father, well both of us. If this fails or if something else does, well we will be the real losers." Then Palpatine hugged him. "May that crazy Force be with you and bring you back to your Fathers. Now go, please before I make a fool of myself."

"Yes Dad."

* * *

Odea practiced a few moves with her lightsaber. She let the Force flow through her as she twirled it again.

"Odea, we're ready. So get over here." Xeusa called out.

Odea shut off her lightsaber and hurried over to the group.

"Father said, 'Revenge was the path to the dark side.' No Father, it's the path to redemption." She thought.

"Ok. As soon as Anakin has the front door open we'll be entering through the back door" Obi-Wan said going over the plans again. "Remember that there will be smoke screens set up. As soon as we are in, we are going to locate the missing council's members and take the computer room. Any questions?"

"What about Anakin? He's going to need help!"

"I'm going up there with a small group of clones. Hopefully, I don't miss anything." Obi-Wan said, causing the group to laugh

"Odea!" Obi-Wan then called out. "Are you ready for your job?"

"Yes Obi-Wan. As soon as this is done, I get to see a certain look on somebody face." she giggled

"Odea, you are too much and one hell of a liar too. Move!" Obi-Wan declared, pointing to where she should go.

"Nah, Father is worse!"

* * *

Anakin let out a piercing whistle and yelled out to the waiting clone troopers.

"Ok, move out."

"Remember troops, a nice steady march to the Temple. After all, we want Master Windu to know what he's getting tonight." Commander Cody said over the radio.

Marching seven across and in rows of ten, the clones moved out towards the Jedi Temple. Leading the march was Anakin, gripping his lightsaber with the Sith one attached to his belt. As he got closer to it, he cleared his mind of any thoughts, only focusing on letting the troops in and then facing Mace.

"Yellow team, bank left and drop your screens. Red team, go right and do the same. Blue head for the back of the Temple and blanket that part really good now." Anakor ordered his fliers.

* * *

"Master Windu, Master Skywalker is coming with a battalion of clones!" Malse screamed over the comlink.

"What! Clone troops!" Mace was shocked to hear that. Then he turned to Khanarth. "He is using clones. What are we going to do now?"

"Don't worry. He won't be able to get through. Relax, I'll scramble out some starfighters and attack them." Khanarth answered as he ordered a group to do that.

"See nothing to worry about."

* * *

"Master Yoda. We will be landing shortly."

"Good. Good." he said, watching Coruscant growing brighter.

Then in a brief second -

He realized in horror, what the blackness he was seeing in the Force was.

All this time, it was a -

"No can't be! Anakin!" Yoda screamed but it was too late. The Force was chaotic right now and he couldn't reach Anakin.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok I'll admit, I 'm pure evil with this chapter.

Thank You Anakin's Girl for fixing my goof!

**Enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter8**

Onaiase and Kcaj watched as Anakin and the clone's troops marched up the steps towards the front doors.

"Why aren't the starfighter's attacking them." Kcaj asked

"Because I jammed the hanger doors"Qui-Gon said, appearing before them and then said "Boo"

With that Kcaj and O'naiase started to scream and ran away from the doors."

"You two always did believe in ghost." Qui-Gon said between laughs. Then sent a message to remaining trapped Jedi.

"Remain in your rooms. Fireworks about to start. I suggest you wait for Anakin's signal to come out, unless of course you want to be target practice for the clones."

* * *

As soon as Anakin reach the door, he turned on his lightsaber and the hit his secret panel. Sparks flew and hissing sound was heard and then the doors open.

"Go Go" Commander Cody yelled at the troops.

Soon as they entered, they were met by Mace's Jedi but they were no match for the Clone's blaster, which were only rending the Jedi unconscious and not killing them. Soon they began to spread out, firing anything that moved and the hallways began to litter with unconscious Jedi's.

"Ok the Clones are in. let's go! Odea I need you to your job right away."Obi-Wan ordered as he took his lightsaber to the hidden panel. Then the group rushed in and began to fan out.

Odea scurried in and headed for the Archives for the Master's area but she couldn't help saying to herself.

"Father. I'm back."

* * *

Anakin watched as the first group went in. Then Anakor landed nearby.

"Hurry Anakin" he shouted at his brother. Anakin jumped on his starfighter.

"Go fly up to that balcony. I have a few choice words for Mace and Khanarth, hurry!"

* * *

"Obi-Wan! They are here" Xeusa yelled out as he cut the lock and open the door.

"Master Mundi, Master Tiin." All of you are here?" Obi-Wan asked, while looking in.

"No. Master Koon, Luminara and Agen were hurt and are at the Healer's Quarters. We hope" Ki-Adi answered. "My wife Obi-Wan?"

"She is safe. Come on, let's free rest of the Temple. I'm going to help Anakin. I'm sensing something not quite right in this damn place!"

* * *

"The Clone troops are gaining control of the Temple! Where is Master Windu!" Onaiase screamed at Kcaj "Got any ideas?" as a team of clones approached them.

"Yes." Kcaj said, "Surrender and hope Anakin is in a forgiving mood." With that he raised his arms and Onaiase followed.

* * *

Odea ran into the Master's Area and punched in a code and went in.

"Ha, I knew he would never change his codes." she mumbled as she went to work.

A few minutes later, the whole Temple operations were under Anakin's control.

* * *

Yoda jumped down from the ship and used the Force to help him run to the smoke-covered Temple.

"No. No" he screamed "What have I done?" as he watched a lone starfighter fly up to the Council's Chambers.

* * *

"Damn" Obi-Wan cursed as he began to cut at the door to the spire of the Council's Chamber. Then finally, he got through."Ok we have to take the stairs. Go Go! "

"Hang on Anakin. I'm coming now."

* * *

Healer Naporta couldn't help but jump with each blaster bolt being fire she heard. She was with Luminara now.

"What's going on Haler Naporta?" Luminara asked

"Clone Troops. Anakin is retaking the Temple," she said and was fearing the death toll from this attacked.

One the Clone step into the room and said to them.

"You are safe now, we have secured this quarter,"

"How many how have been killed"Naporta asked, fearing the answer

"None, I know of. These blaster are rending the Jedi unconscious not killing them." he said as another one appeared.

"Healer Naporta?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Additional medical personnel will be arriving shortly to help you with the injured. "he said, handing her the data from Anakin.

"Thank You" with that she broke down into tears.

* * *

Anakin jumped off and turned to his brother.

"Go back down there. Somewhere in that smoke, is Master Yoda. I think I might sense him. Bring him back here!"

Anakor turned the fighter and headed back to the ground.

Anakin carefully made his way to the Council's Chambers.

"Yes I know you are waiting for Master Windu. I now made my first move. What's your second one?"

As soon as Anakin step into the darkened Council Chamber's ------

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Ok here's the chapter you all been waiting for **Warning it's violent**. There's one chapter to go and this story is done!

Thank You Anakin's Girl for correctig my goofs.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

As soon as Anakin step into the darkened Council's Chamber, he could sense something wasn't right.

"But what" he thought, turning on his regular lightsaber and letting it cast a blue glow on Master Windu's face.

"Master Skywalker, leave it to you to desecrate the Jedi Temple with clone troops."Mace snarled, taking a step forward. "You are a disgrace and you will be dealt with.

"Really Master Windu? Maybe you should mediate on your past actions, such as your role in Master Yoda's disappearance?" Anakin answered back, searching the Force for the moment to attack.

"Don't waste your energy on him." Khanarth said, stepping forward. "After all Master Windu, just plain killed him. Isn't that what you want to do? Kill him now Mace."

In that second, all did become clear. Anakin finally understood what was going on and quickly lunged at Khanarth.

"Mace stayed out of this fight" he screamed

"He is a - "

Mace didn't and used the Force to throw Anakin into the wall. At the last second, he was able to use the Force to soften the impact but still had the wind knock out of him, along with lightsaber which rolled away from him.

"Yes Anakin. I know Master Kaliey is a Sith and I have joined him as his apprentice." Mace answered calmly.

"Yes Master Windu. Well done." Khanarth said, stepping behind Mace, turning on his lightsaber.

"Also I don't need you anymore."

With that, Khanarth plunged his lightsaber into Mace.

"Master Windu!" Anakin cried out in horror as Mace died before him. "Who are you? You are going pay for that!"

Khanarth could only laugh at Anakin's threat.

"You Jedi's are a bunch of has-been's now. I am Darth Vader, the real Sith Lord. Which is ironic seeing as that would have been your Sith name if you had joined Sidious. See Master Skywalker, when Darth Bane decreed that there would be only two Sith at a time, naturally not all agreed with him. Our founder felt it would weaken the Sith, which it did on that side. We learned to hide our darkness after all these years, while you Jedi stayed the same. To make a long story short. Darth Sidious never sensed us and that was his downfall. I was the one who planted the bombs in his office." Khanarth said laughing. "As for you, well you are going to die now."

"Not me, you, A very painful death."Anakin counted back, letting his anger build up in him. Then he began to draw in the grey side of the Force and finally, he reached for his Sith lightsaber.

"Guess you are going to die by this one" as he turned it on, allowing it to cast a red shadow across his face.

* * *

"Master Yoda!"Anakor yelled out to him "Quickly, get in I'll take you up there."

"Yes. Grave danger, Anakin is in." Yoda said, taking a deep breath. "And it's my fault"

* * *

"Well Well, I always thought you had a dark side. But having a fake Sith's lightsaber and having a peek of the Sith holocron, which you wonderfully saved for me that doesn't scare me. I will kill you and your wife. and your children will be mine. I'm going raise your son as my apprentice, then when your daughter is old enough, she will carry my children. Carrying on -"

"You are not going harm my family" Anakin screamed. He raised his left arm and Sith lighting flew from his fingers, striking Khanarth with such fury as sent him into the wall.

"No" he choked as it drained the life from him.

Then Anakin dropped his lightsaber and pulled out a blaster that Juju got from him.

One shot

A second shot

and then

the Third shot

and the Sith Lord was dead

Anakin threw away his blaster and walked past a stunned Yoda.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok I need to put this story to rest and move on with my life. This will be my last story for awhile. I'm taking a much needed vacation from fanfiction. Right now I'm not sure if I'll be returning, part of me would like to leave this and just concentrate on the poetry and photography.

**Anakin's Girl I'm grateful for all the betaing you did.**

Thanks to all those who review me. Don't worry, I'll be still be reviewing your stories.

Enjoy

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Master Yoda looked around the Council's Chamber, he was stunned at sight. Master Kaliey was the Sith Lord and Master Windu was his apprentice and he never knew.

"Yes, too old to lead the Order. I'm done. Master Skywalker will lead. Now what" he thought, not noticing Odea walking up to him.

"Hello Father. I miss you so much." she said, hugging him.

"Odea, my child."

Anakin was sitting on the floor, after collapsing into Obi-Wan's arms, watching the reunion.

"Whoever thought Master Yoda had a wife and a child at one time."

Obi-Wan thought for a minute. "I need a drink."

"I agree with you on that. I need stiff one and then, let us get this order back on the right track." Anakin replied, getting off the floor.

Anakin spent the rest of the night, getting the Temple back fully under his control. All he had hope, came true for this night. No Jedi's were killed, only Khanarth and Mace died. Those who had, supported Mace, were locked up and their fates would be decided another day.

* * *

A week later, Anakin finally had a chance to talk to Master Yoda. 

"Good day Master Yoda. I see that Odea has been taking very good care of you."

"Like her Mother, Odea. Miss Yunea." Yoda said sadly. "Odea was 10, when lost her Mother. Terrible day. Now know, wrong to ban marriages. Damage done, can't undo."

"Oh I don't know about that."Anakin answered. "Yes terrible mistakes were made but the Jedi still has a chance to recover."

"Youngling, when do they return?" Yoda asked

"Not for another couple weeks, they are enjoying their holiday and enjoying just being children. Even then, only the older ones are coming back. I'm leaving the five under with theirs foster families. They need to know what love is. Speaking of families, I got this today." Anakin said, handing the data pad to Yoda.

Yoda took it and on it was holo images of an abandon colony by the sea.

"Ah, new home for the Jedi's. Yes, move we must. New beginning, please."

* * *

That night- 

"Here comes the ship Obi-Wan."Anakin yelled.

"Finally. I'll have Karis, um, in my arms again."Obi-Wan said.

Anakin laughed at that. "Yes, Padme soft body next to me. Hmm, Yes!"

"I see them" Padme said, shifting Leila around. "See Leila. There's Daddy. Karis, Obi is there too."

Karis looked out the window and smiled.

"Poor Obi, he hates to be apart from me."

Shaak-Ti began to laugh at those two and poked Dorme. "If you feel the Temple move tonight. It's because their husband pent up energy being release."

* * *

Master Yoda sat in his room, alone. When he felt a shift in the Force. 

"Master Jinn?"

Qui-Gon appeared before him.

"Master Yoda that was a reckless thing you did. Too many people could have been killed. I won't talk about the damage already done. You knew that Mace was going take over the Order. You could have told Anakin, and he would stop it. There's only so much I can do in this state. You're lucky he was able to stop Khanarth. Did you know that he was a Sith Lord too?"

Yoda silently shook his head no.

"Master Windu, I knew about. Master Kaliey, no. Only sense him that night. But yes, allow that to happened, was wrong. Saw the future, it was wrong too.

"Master Yoda. I warned you about looking into the future. Jedi Order must stop that! What if, Anakin had failed. Khanarth had plans for Anakin's children. Luke as an apprentice to a Sith Lord? Imagine that." Qui-Gon said

Yoda just shook his head.

"No"

* * *

The Jedi Order didn't collapse after that instead went into another Golden Age, along with Republic. Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker was credit for saving it but he would shrug his shoulder. Saying the only thing he did, was put the Order back on the right track. 

A year later, the Jedi Order began to move into their new home on Dijea V, Three years later, the whole Order was now based there. Now the colony was a thriving growing city, filled with laughter and children. They still kept the Temple on Coruscant open but after so many years. They truly had a place of their own.


End file.
